


Scream: Season 3

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gen, Hallucinations, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: It's back, and wants to prove a point.





	Scream: Season 3

"Hello Emma." The voice spoke other through the phone. It had been years since Emma had heard that voice.   
"You're dead. We killed you."   
"No, you killed Piper, then Kieran was killed, then-"   
"I get it. What do you want?" Emma cries, feeling a panic attack approaching.   
"I want to play a game."   
"I'm an adult, you can't bully me."  
"Hahaha, don't make me laugh."  
"I'm hanging up."  
"Don't. There's something on your doorstep."   
"Goodbye."  
"Emma-" the phone goes quiet as Emma hangs up on the haunting voice that has haunted her dreams for years. Carefully walking through her house, she glances through a window and sees a cardboard box on her doorstep. She wishes her mother was here instead of at work, or that Audrey was with her, or Noah, or Brooke, hell, she wishes her dad would have been with her. Emma slowly opens the door, scanning the street for any masked, knife wielding killers. Seeing nothing, she bends down, picks up the box , and brings it inside. She takes a deep breath as she sets it on a table and slowly opens the box. Inside lies the mask, splattered with blood.   
"No, no, no..." Emma cries as she realizes what it means. She then sees a case. She pulls it out and sees a copy of the 2005 film, 'Guess Who' with Ashton Kutcher, also splattered with blood. Emma falls to her knees as she realizes she's in a new nightmare. 

"Audrey?! Please pick up. Please, please, please," Emma cries through her phone.   
"Emma?" Audrey answers.   
"Audrey! It's- it's-" Emma chokes out.  
"Emma, what's wrong? Calm down, it's ok."  
"Audrey, its back."   
"I'm on my way over."

"Welcome to the Morgue, ladies and gentlemen. There are hundreds of different sub genres in horror films. There are your supernatural horrors, monster horrors, psychological horrors, mystery horror, sci-fi horror, comedic horror, and my personal favorite: Slasher horror. The list goes on and on, but they all have one thing in common. Like the villains, the franchises never die. Whether they are made into countless sequels, stage productions, versus films, even tv shows, these franchises never die. There must always be another chapter to the story. But how does this apply to life? We're not constantly experiencing similar scenarios in order to make money for Hollywood, so how can we relate this to our own lives? I'll leave that up to you listeners to decide, but remember, there is always another chapter, another story to tell, whether you're in it or not. So never give up, even when you're at your worst. Thanks for listening." Noah ends the recording of his show, taking off his headphones.   
"That was a good one. Probably one of your best. Top 5 for sure." A girl says from the bed. She sits there, light glinting off of her piercings and Lady of the Lake tiara.  
"Zoe..."  
"Hey, I'm back."   
"Zoe..."  
"Yep, that's me. You look like you've seen a ghost."   
"I think I have. How? You can't logically be here. You shouldn't be here." Noah says, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Do you not want me here?"  
No! I want you here. I do. I really want you here. I really want you."  
"Well today is you're lucky day." Zoe says, taking her sash and tiara off. She's wearing the orange bikini she had been wearing on their first date. "Come get what you want."  
"Zoe." Noah runs towards Zoe, catching her in a kiss. Noah closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly he realizes that he doesn't feel anything. He opens his eyes, fearing the worst. He opens his eyes and sees that he is alone in his room, Zoe is nowhere to be found.   
"Zoe." Noah says, before breaking down on his bed, tears rolling down his face.

"You can't be serious. It can't be back. We dealt with it." Aubrey said. Audrey had rushed to Emma's house as soon as she had called. The entire way, she had been silently praying that it was all just one of Emma's delusions. There couldn't be another killer, there just couldn't.  
"Then what is this!" Emma cries, showing Audrey the box.   
"Oh God." Audrey gasped as she saw the bloodied mask.   
"I know." Emma says, hands on her head, trying to calm herself down.   
"What's with the movie?" Audrey says, just noticing the Ashton Kutcher flick.   
"I'm assuming he wants us to play his game, to try and guess who he is."  
"That psychopath."   
"I think it's someone else. I think this is a new person. I think-"  
*ring ring*   
Emma's face loses all color as her phone rings.   
*ring ring*  
"It's an unknown number." She says, looking at Audrey.  
*ring ring*   
"Answer it. We better do what it says." Audrey nods, closing the curtains in front of most of the windows.  
*ring ring*   
"Hello?" Emma answers, a tear forming in her eye.   
"Hey, it's me. I'm about to leave work, do you want me to pick up some food or something?" Emma's mom says from the other side. "My phone died, so I'm using Wes' phone."   
"I think I'm good mom. Thanks." Emma says, taking a breath.   
"Is everything ok?"   
"Of course mom. See you when you get home. Love you."  
"Love you too Emma." Her mom says, hanging up.   
"Why didn't you tell her?" Audrey asks as Emma puts the phone down.   
"She doesn't need to know. She's experiencing enough stress as it is. Besides, there's no way this could be worse than last time, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long. I'm going to try to get back into it. 
> 
> I've created a kik for you guys to directly contact me. It's Disney_Facebook. Don't ask. Contact me if you have questions, requests, or just want to chat.


End file.
